Soushiki Ōtsutsuki
Soushiki Ōtsutsuki (大筒木そうしき, Ōtsutsuki Soushiki) is a member of the near-extinct Ōtsutsuki clan and a direct descendant of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. He was born over a century after Kaguya's demise at the hands of her sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, and despite knowing his about lineage, he refused to follow his ancestor's footsteps and decided to choose his own path. Background Soushiki was born over a century after Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was defeated by her children and by the first few moments of life, he already was considered a prodigy once he accidentally spit a ball of fire from his mouth after he sneezed. When Soushiki was five years old, he was playing alongside his friend, and they travelled far from they usually played around, and ended up on the top of a mountain, and encountered a weird black figure, who told them they shouldn't be there and would eat them alive if they didn't leave. While his friend ran in fear, Soushiki showed no fear whatsoever, and only wondered what that figure was. The figure introduced himself as Zetsu, and asked Soushiki if he was from the Ōtsutsuki clan, something that Soushiki confirmed. After taking a good look at him, Zetsu realized Soushiki was Kaguya's descendant, and tried to manipulate him into restoring Kaguya. Soushiki, however, realized Zetsu's intentions, and told him he shouldn't appear before him again, otherwise he would regret it, before walking off. After his encounter with Black Zetsu, Soushiki spent most of childhood training his natural abilities and his powerful eyes, and most of his fellow clansmen admired and feared Soushiki's power, although Soushiki never felt negative emotions towards them, admitting if he were in their shoes, he would fear his power as well. When Soushiki was sixteen years old, he again encountered Zetsu, who revealed to him about his lineage, and claimed it was his destiny to revive Kaguya and tried to pursuade him into reviving her, but Soushiki refused, saying that lineage never truly meant his fate was sealed, and would follow his own path and protect the world that his other ancestor built. Zetsu tried to attack Soushiki, but Soushiki proved to be far superior than Zetsu, effortlessly paralizing Zetsu with just eye contact, and Zetsu realized he would never be able to match his power and only told him he would revive Kaguya, with or without him, before disappearing through the ground. By his adulthood, Soushiki's abilities had increased to the point where the rest of the world hailed him as a god, and since Soushiki rarely appeared in public, some people even questioned if he truly existed. Soushiki eventually gained immortality through the powers of his Rinnegan, and also gained eternal youth, something that Soushiki himself regrets, saying that he thought once he achieved immortality, he could've reverse the effects, but much to his dismay, found out it was permanent, which caused him to witness his entire clan passing away throughout the centuries, and not being able to join them in the afterlife. In order to not drive the world into fear, Soushiki kept his presence hidden for centuries, only showing himself to others when it was live-or-death situations, and when he did appear, it was for a split second, which also caused many people to create legends about him. Soushiki once traveled to Mount Myōboku in order to learn the one thing he couldn't perform, Sage Mode. Once there, Soushiki met Gamamaru, the Great Toad Sage (大ガマ仙人, Ōgama Sennin), who revealed to him he knew Hagoromo during the said's lifetime and already knew about Soushiki's arrival, and agreed to teach him senjutsu. Soushiki spent many years in Mount Myōboku and eventually mastered senjutsu and Sage Mode, and Gamamaru claimed that no one else ever mastered Sage Mode as he did, and bid him farewell after he departed. At some point, Soushiki travelled to the Moon and met an elderly Hamura Ōtsutsuki, and met many of his clan's Branch family members. Hamura claimed that Soushiki was truly different from his mother, and after learning about his immortality, begged Soushiki to look over the world that his brother created after his passing, and Soushiki granted his request. In order to learn more about the Branch family, Soushiki lived in the moon for at least a decade before returning to Earth after Hamura's passing and vowed to watch over the world at Hamura's deathbed. For the next several decades, Soushiki kept a close eye over Hagoromo's children Asura Ōtsutsuki and Indra Ōtsutsuki‎. While Asura followed the path of love, Indra followed the path of darkness, and Soushiki witnessed Black Zetsu and Indra together. Because of this, Soushiki personally confronted both of them, and despite Zetsu's protests, Indra charged at Soushiki, but he effortlessly defeated him with one blow. As Indra struggled with the realization of someone being stronger than him, Soushiki told Zetsu to never approach Indra again, and if he did, he would erase him from existence. After both of Asura and Indra's deaths, Soushiki lived in the Land of That, and spent many centuries watching over Asura and Indra's reincarnations fighting with one another, and despite feeling he should interfere, he refused to do so, believing that history shouldn't know about his existence. By the time of the Warring States Period, Soushiki kept a close look on Hashirama Senju, who he believed had the same spirit as Asura, and assured himself that Hashirama would put an end to the fighting between Asura and Indra's reincarnations after witnessing his friendship with Madara Uchiha, Indra's then-current reincarnation. However, he became worried after Madara fell victim of the Uchiha clan's Curse of Hatred and declared his friendship with Hashirama over, and sadly watched as Hashirama and Madara battled with one another for several years. After Hashirama and Madara made peace and founded Konohagakure, Soushiki became proud of their accomplishment, but later became incredibly saddened once he found out that Madara's hatred returned and he defected from the village and once more engaged Hashirama in battle, and this time around, Madara was "killed" by Hashirama. After their battle, Soushiki secretly met with Hashirama, and told him about himself and his situation. Knowing that the future would again be endangered, Hashirama promised to keep Soushiki's existence a secret, under the condition that he watched over Konoha for the rest of eternity once he passed away, something that Soushiki agreed to. By the time of the Third Shinobi World War, Soushiki witnessed a group of Kirigakure-nin surrounding a young Konoha genin, who had just graduated from the Academy. When the Kiri-nin were about to kill him, Soushiki interfered and single-handedly and effortlessly defeated them all, without actually killing any of them. Before the genin could open his eyes, Soushiki had already disappeared and the Konoha genin was encountered by his comrades afterwards, who assumed he was the one who killed them. Throughout the next several years, Soushiki lived in a cavern located near Konoha in order to watch over the village just as he promised Hashirama years ago. He also witnessed Naruto Uzumaki's, the current reincarnation of Asura, growth and believed that he was different from all Asura's other reincarnations. Personality Soushiki is considered to be a pure-hearted individual, possessing no negative feelings or thoughts about others, no matter how evil they were, and what actions they've taken, such as some of his fellow clensmen showed fear for his power and created stories about him, Soushiki never hated or became angry at them, admitting that if he were in their place, he would fear his power too. Even when Soushiki threatens others, such as threatning Black Zetsu's life if he ever approached Indra Ōtsutsuki again, he never truly expressed hatred or anger at them, always having a calm look on his face. Soushiki truly desired peace, and would always try to achieve it through words instead of his power, showing his pacifist nature and whenever he engaged in battle, he always knocked his opponents unconscious instead of killing them, and expressed his pride in never having killed any single person throughout his entire long life. He was exceptionally wise, being able to change people's emotions with only a few words. He was also quick to catch when someone tried to manipulate him, such as when Black Zetsu talked to him about his lineage, Soushiki realized Zetsu's true intentions, but quietly and calmly listened to his speech. Despite being the descendant of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and having almost the exact amount of power as her, Soushiki never truly desired to follow her footsteps, and despite Black Zetzu's attempts to manipulate him, Soushiki claimed he wouldn't turn out like Kaguya and would instead follow his other ancestor's path in protecting the world from evil. Despite having tremendous amount of power, almost considered to be god-like, Soushiki instead wished he could've been born a "normal" person, without having any powers whatsoever. Once achieving immortality, Soushiki expressed deep regret in doing so, as once he found out that the effects were permanent, he wished he'd never done so, which forced him to watch his family and friends passing away over the decades and centuries, while he had to live for the rest of eternity without ever being able to join them. However, Soushiki claimed that immortality did have its bright sides, such as witnessing many exceptional individuals live their lives, such as Hashirama Senju and Naruto Uzumaki, and witnessing first-hand the end of the millenium-long battles between the reincarnations of Asura and Indra. Once surpassing his natural lifetime, Soushiki consealed himself from the world, believing that history shouldn't know about his existence and not interfere in the world's growth. However, Soushiki would occasionally appear in front of others in life-or-death situations that he believed it was necessary to interfere, such as preventing Black Zetsu from ever approaching Indra again, meeting Hashirama Senju face-to-face in order to explain to him about the world's situation, saving a young Konohagakure genin from several Kirigakure-nin during the Third Shinobi World War, and personally taking part in the Fourth Shinobi World War to prevent the end of the world. Soushiki loved life as a whole, believing to be the greatest gift ever created, and loved the world as if it were his own child. He also believed the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique to be the most despicable technique ever created, as it forced the dead to return to life to fight against their own wishes, which also destroyed the meaning of their deaths and sacrifices, and wished he could erase the technique from ever being cast again. Soushiki is also a very modest man, openly admitting that change is inevitable and one can only hope to prepare themselves for it. Likewise, he was open and truthful about his personal mistakes, such as achieving immortality and eternal youth without being able to reverse the effects. Despite his deified status, he also believed that no one should have more power than any other because there is a strong chance that the person will become arrogant and desire even greater power. Another trait of his personality is his love for food. Because he was an Alien-Human hybrid, Soushiki was capable of eating enormous amount of food, about 50 times more than a normal Human could. Although some of his friends found this trait amusing, Soushiki was slightly embarassed about it, although he at times also found amusing. Appearance Phoenix Night Sage.png|Soushiki under the effects of the Tenseigan. Phoenix Red Sage.jpg|Soushiki under the effects of Sage Mode. Soushiki is a tall and fair-skinned man, with spiky, shoulder-length, light-blue hair. His most prominent trait of his appearance are his two black horns that stuck out from his head. His eyebrows were cut short — a symbol of his nobility — and had permanent Rinnegan eyes. Soushiki wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six red magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it. Despite being over a thousand years old, Soushiki stills has the appearance of a young adult, due to his ability of retaining his youth for the rest of the eternity. While under the effects of Sage Mode, Soushiki underwent a unique change in appearance; his hair turned red, his two horns disappeared, and earned orange pigmentation around his Rinnegan eyes. His clothing also changed, with his trademark white cloak turning red with the pattern turning orange and his necklace's magatama turning purple. While under the usage of the Tenseigan, Soushiki's appearance again suffers a unique change; his hair turns shiny blue, the same color as the Tenseigan, and his skin becomes slightly more pale. His clothing also changes, with his cloak becoming black with dark blue pattern, along with his necklace's magatama. By the time of the Third Shinobi World War, Soushiki became curious about how the world evolved and decided to travel around it, and in order to conseal his identity, he wore two sets of cloaks. One of them were white with a black belt and a hoodie. The cloak also composed of a red\black Yin-Yang symbol. The other cloak was the exact same, except it was black-coloured and the Yin-Yang symbol was red/white. Underneath the white cloak, Soushiki wore a red\black mask with two eye sockets, exposing his eyes, and while using the black cloak, he used a white\red mask with only one eye socket instead of two. While wearing the black cloak, Soushiki referred to himself in front of others simply as Black (ブラック, Burakku), and while wearing his white cloak, Soushiki referred himself as White (ホワイト, Howaito) in order to conseal his identity. Abilities Soushiki is considered by many as one of the most powerful individuals in history, with his power being considered equal, if not great, than Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's. His power was so great, that many hailed him as the Second Six Paths (二人目の六道, Futarime no Rikudō). In addition, with his immortality and occasional appearance throughout the centuries, many have considered him to be far stronger than Hagoromo, although Soushiki himself denied it. Being a direct descendant of , Soushiki is capable of using Yomotsu Hirasaka, allowing him to travel to any of . Chakra and Physical Prowess Shoushiki was blessed with remarkably powerful and equally large reserves of chakra, almost considered to be infinite. With no prior training, he had an innate and immensely precise control over its power, having no need to perform hand seals for his various feats and proved to be very versatile in its usage. He was also incredibly skilled in Medical Ninjutsu, capable of healing others almost in an instant without wasting any chakra. While being a pacifist, Soushiki demonstrated considerable hand-to-hand combat prowess, such as effortlessly defeating Indra Ōtsutsuki‎, Hagoromo's son, with one single punch to the face. He also possessed equally remarkable strength, able to effortlessly rip out full-grown trees from the ground and lift giant boulders without demonstrating struggle. With the addition of Sage Mode, his physical strength was considered so great that Gamamaru believed that Soushiki could split an entire nation in half if he used his full power with a punch to the ground. Ninjutsu Despite not enjoying battles and rarely battling others, Soushiki had a vast mastery in ninjutsu, being capable of using many difficult techniques without the use of hand seals. He could hide within surfaces, and create create thousands of shadow clones without using almost any of his chakra. Bukijutsu Whenever he was battling, Soushiki was mostly using his bukijutsu skills, most specifically his gunbai, with which he could shield himself and redirect attacks, or wield it like a mace or flail. Despite being his greatest tool, Soushiki abandoned it once he surpassed his natural lifetime, and it was eventually found by the Uchiha clan and passed down over them for generations. Nature Transformation Soushiki was able to utilise all five basic nature transformations, including Lava Release, Storm Release, Ice Release, Wood Release, and Yin-Yang Release. A few days after he was born, Soushiki demonstrated to be able to use Fire Release when he accidentally spit a fireball when he sneezed. He could also expel a large stream of flames from his mouth. With his gunbai, Soushiki could create powerful gusts to repel enemies. With Water Release, Soushiki could create walls of water around himself for protection and create water dragons, even without a nearby water source. With his Ice Release kekkei genkai, Soushiki could create spears made of ice only to intimidate his enemies without having the intent to kill, freeze the surrounding air and create an ice dome around himself and/or allies to act as a defence. He can also infuse their chakra with ice on the ground and bring it to the surface, trapping his opponent within the ice by controlling its movements and completely surrounding them in the ice. While surrounded by ice, Seimei can thrust his arm and create a black ether-like dragon to strike his opponent. Seimei can also encase his fists into ice to increase his striking power or, alternatively, allowing him to use his fists to block stronger attacks than he would be able to otherwise, and including manipulate pre-existing ice create a giant tiger with it to strike his opponents. Soushiki has the ability to use the kekkei tōta, where he combines the first three elements to perform the advanced element Dust Release, which can pulverise things to molecular-sized dust. Because Soushiki is against using Dust Release in battling, mostly because of his pacifist nature, the world never truly knew he was capable of using it, and doesn't record him as a user of the element. The only time he used the technique was to pulverise a giant tree that was blocking the water from reaching a nearby village that were suffering with thirst. Soushiki was also capable of using Wood Release, with his skill being comparable to Hashirama Senju himself or greater. He could create gigantic flowering trees that could render a foe unconscious, wood clones whose individual strength matched his own, and wood dragons which could bind targets. Soushiki was shown using Yin Release to create lightning bolts, and Storm Release – a mixture of water and lightning-natured chakra – to create energy beams that could cut through the Six Paths Rods. Dōjutsu Tenseigan When he reached adulthood, Soushiki awakened the Tenseigan after experiencing some inexplicable strain in his eyes, which were the cause of slowly awakening the Tenseigan. An elderly Hamura Ōtsutsuki theorised that the reason behind it was because of Soushiki's direct lineage from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. With these eyes, he can control attractive and repulsive forces. He also activates the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which grants him enhanced strength, speed, and durability. He can compress this state into his hand to create a tremendously powerful chakra blast than can deplete enemies' chakra to the point of unconsciousness. While under the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Soushiki gains a cyan-coloured chakra shroud with six magatama markings on his collar, dark markings over his eyebrows and lower eyelids, and a single horn shaped like Kaguya's extending from his forehead. Rinnegan From the first few moments of his life, Soushiki demonstrated the ability to manifest the Rinnegan. Alongside Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, he was believed to have been the only person to have fully mastered the Rinnegan. With the Rinnegan, Soushiki could use all of the abilities of the Six Paths Technique, such as the Preta Path to absorb chakra, and the Deva Path to perform Chibaku Tensei, and make use of the attractive force. He could also generate a corporeal invisible shadow to prevent being attacked. Senjutsu After travelling to Mount Myōboku and training under Gamamaru, Soushiki became able to use Sage Mode after fully mastering senjutsu. His Sage Mode was unique as it changed not only his eyes, but his entire appearance, from hair to clothing. Combined with his powerful chakra and Rinnegan, Soushki was enabled to use Six Paths Senjutsu. With this, he could perform additional feats such as flying and levitating freely. Truth-Seeking Ball Soushiki also had the ability to manifest up to ten Truth-Seeking Balls at a time, which are composed of the five basic nature transformations, Yin–Yang Release and the Six Paths Sage Chakra (六道の仙人チャクラ, Rikudō no Sennin Chakura). Their chakra is highly malleable and versatile, such that he could use them as high speed projectiles, and protective barriers. With their usage, Soushiki is capable of launch a series of Truth-Seeking Balls at the opponent, forcing them straight into the ground. Then, several platforms, alongside the opponent, are lifted into the air, with Soushiki creating an invisible clone to strike the opponent hard enough to blow them onto another floating platform. After that, four more invisible clones are created, which punch the opponent with force enough to send them straight into the ground. Finally, Soushiki uses Chibaku Tensei to create multiple satellites and drop them on the opponent. The only time Soushiki used this technique in battle was against Madara Uchiha, who was enhanced with the Ten-Tails' power. With the usage of Yin-Yang Release, Soushiki could also create physical forms from nothingness, which he usually used to create his homes during his travels. Intelligence Soushiki is perhaps the most intelligence and wise individual that ever existed, behind only Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Soushiki possesses almost a millenium worth of knowledge due to his immortality and is capable of remembering things that happened or could've happened centuries ago in an instant, displaying a vast memory. Having lived centuries and witnessing the world growing from almost nothingness to an advanced technological era, Soushiki is quick to adapt to many different eras, without forgetting the manners of old ones. Soushiki has also shown to have a vast knowledge of almost every existing types of ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and senjutsu, knowing both their advantages and weak points. Part II Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki During the , Soushiki appeared before Madara Uchiha, which shocked Madara to the point where he slightly began to tremble, but quickly regained his composure. Soushiki revealed to Madara about his immortality, and no matter how much he tried, he could never kill him. Madara claimed he would find a way before charging at Soushiki, but he managed to avoid the attack. Shocked at his speed, Madara expressed his excitement on fighting Soushiki, and launched his Truth-Seeking Balls at him, but Soushiki countered with Truth-Seeking Balls of his own. Soushiki then activated his Sage Mode and shot energy beams on Madara, who was severely damaged by the attack. Questioning Soushiki on his calm composure and asked him if he was even using his full power, Soushiki claimed he didn't like battling and no matter how evil Madara was and everything he'd done, he didn't hated or was angry at him, and simply claimed he needed to be stopped. As Soushiki walked away, he claimed that someone else was bound to arrive to face him in battle and vanished afterwards. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Later, when Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki appeared himself before four previous confused Hokage, Soushiki soon appeared alongside, much to the shock of the already shocked and confused Hokage and introduced himself to them. Hagoromo claimed he wasn't surprised in seeing Soushiki and stated he'd been watching him for all these centuries and told him he'd done a good job looking over the world, and Soushiki thanked him for it. As Tobirama demanded answers, Hagoromo began explaining the story about himself and his children, before telling them about Team Kakashi's current situation and explained to them how they could bring them back to the real world. Soushiki then informed Hagoromo about a disturbance in and proceeded to teleport himself to investigate. Upon arriving, Soushiki found himself in confrontation with his evil alternate counterpart, who was assisting and . Upon seeing Dark Soushiki, Soushiki exclaimed that his actions were regrettable and claimed that he'd never thought that the first living being he'd ever killed would be himself, before preparing to face them in battle. Not wanting to distract Kaguya, Dark Soushiki teleported himself and his counterpart to another one of Kaguya's dimensions before engaging him in battle. While in the manga their battle was skipped, in the anime, however, Dark Soushiki managed to cause damage to Soushiki, with him stating it was the first time he'd suffered such damage, before the two engaged in a taijutsu battle. Suddenly, Dark Soushiki froze Soushiki inside ice, but Soushiki easily broke free. Dark Soushiki, however, quickly launched a powerful thin stream of lightning from inside his mouth, which pierced through Soushiki's shoulder, but he quickly recovered and countered by launching a series of Truth-Seeking Balls at him, but Dark Soushiki avoided them all rather easily. Soushiki claimed they were equally powerful and their battle could last for eternity because they were both unable to die. Soushiki sensed someone's chakra getting weaker and weaker and attempted to teleport to their location, but was stopped by Dark Soushiki. Dark Soushiki claimed he would tear Soushiki apart, and which would unable him to regenerate. They continued battling until Dark Soushiki sensed Kaguya's chakra disappearing and teleported to her location, with Soushiki in pursuit. Arriving at her location, Dark Soushiki became shocked after seeing Kaguya being sealed away, alongside Black Zetsu, and exclaimed he would bring her back to life again someday, but was stunned to see Soushiki behind him, stating he'd have to change his plans, before sending Dark Soushiki to the new moon created, and have him sealed away alongside Kaguya and Black Zetsu, preventing them from ever being revived again. Soushiki then teleported himself back to the real world, and alongside Hagoromo, congratulated on saving the world. As plans for the future were expressed, Sasuke declared his intentions to kill the current Kage and take control of the tailed beasts, he then swiftly placed the latter under his genjutsu and sealed them away in his own Chibaku Tensei. Sasuke then explained he wished to reshape the world as it should have been, doing so with revolution. Soushiki wanted to stop him, but knew that only Naruto could save Sasuke, and put his faith in him that he could stop him without actually killing Sasuke. As Hagoromo began to disappear, he entrusted the future of the world to Soushiki, and assured him that he could protect the world for the rest of eternity, and Soushiki thanked Hagoromo for believing in him. After Naruto and Sasuke's battle at the Valley of the End came to an end, Soushiki, along with Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno, arrived at their location and along with Kakashi, watched from afar as Team 7 was finally reunited and expressed his relief that the brotherly rivalry that started with Asura and Indra had finally come to an end after centuries of battles. As Naruto and Sasuke got back to their feet, Soushiki asked them to not reveal his existence to others because he believed the world shouldn't know that he was still alive, and Naruto promised to keep it a secret, but would occasionally ask him for help when urgent matters appeared, something that Soushiki agreed before departing. He then watched from afar as the Infinite Tsukuyomi was dispelled and the entire world was freed from the genjutsu before returning home. New Era Several years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Soushiki still kept his word on watching over Konohagakure and secretly made his way into the village to watch the new generation of shinobi grow and occasionally meet with Naruto and Sasuke. Legacy Its pratically impossible to assume the full extent of Soushiki's powers. Being hailed as the only one who was equally powerful, if not stronger, than Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Soushiki was hailed by many as the Second Sage of the Six Paths, a title that he never wished to obtain and believed he was dishonoring his ancestor's legacy, but after meeting him almost a millenium later, he was relieved to find out that Hagoromo himself believed him to be the Second Sage of the Six Paths, and "officially" accepted the title from him. Similar to Hagoromo, many people eventually came to believe that Soushiki's existence was nothing but a myth, and his power was greatly feared by others that they came to believe he was never truly real, and with Soushiki's keeping his existence a secret for many centuries, occasionally and briefly appearing in public, caused many people to create legends about him. The only ones who truly know about his existence are Hagoromo, Black Zetsu, Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Being an immortal being with eternal youth, Soushinki promised Hashirama, and later Hagoromo, to keep watching over the world for the rest of eternity and never allow it to be destroyed by evil individuals, and despite wishing to one day join his friends and family, he accepted he would never be able to do so and would devote all of his time in protecting life on Earth itself. Quotes * (To ): "I'm afraid you're plan to corrupt me won't happen. I'm very sorry to disappoint you." * (To ): "This world was created by , and you're trying your upmost to protect it. I'll lend you my hand whenever you need." * (To ): "Your actions will unfortunately bring consequences... Not for the world, but to yourself. The moment one chooses darkness over the light, they've signed their fate. I'm afraid you'll come to realize that soon enough." * (To his alternate counterpart): "It's truly a shame that you, who's supposed to be me, couldn't see the true power of the . Yes, they can get destructive at times, but you're judging all of them based on a few individuals. There are some who truly desire peace, much like I do, and like you were supposed to. Even though you are me, I can't allow you to end the world that I've looked over for so long!"